The present invention relates to a fastener for zipper, and more particularly, to a fastener for zipper capable of replacing a traction tab.
In general, zippers have been formed and used in open parts to easily put on and take off clothes such as one piece, jumpers, trousers and the like.
The zipper is configured to include a pair of support tapes formed on both sides of the open part.
A pair of chains spaced apart from each other at regular intervals in a longitudinal direction is formed on the support tape, respectively. A fastener for zipper is used to combine or separate each of the pair of chains formed on the support tape.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are diagrams for explaining a state of use of a conventional fastener for zipper.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional fastener for zipper 10 is formed integrally with a top plate 1, a bottom plate 2 and a guide post 3.
A head 4 combined with the traction tab 5 is formed on the top plate 1. On both sides of the top plate 1, a separation prevention flange 8 is formed downward. Chain housing portions 7 are formed between the separation prevention flange 8 and the guide post 3, respectively.
The support tape housing portion 6 is formed between the separation prevention flange 8 and the bottom plate 2.
At this time, as illustrated in FIG. 1, when the fastener for zipper 10 houses the support tape T by the support tape housing portion 6, the chains C formed on the support tape T are inserted into the chain housing portions 7 formed in the fastener 10, respectively.
The chains C inserted into the chain housing portions 7 are prevented from being separated to both sides by the separation prevention flanges 8 formed on both sides of the top plate 1.
When the fastener for the zipper 10 which houses the support tape T advances in the fixed direction, the chain C is combined, and when the fastener for zipper 100 advances in the opposite direction, the chain C is separated, and the zipper G are opened and closed.
Further, as illustrated in FIG. 2, stop members 9 are formed in the upper and lower parts of the support tape T in order to prevent a situation in which the fastener for the zipper 10 which houses the support tape T formed on clothes (not illustrated) advances in the fixed direction or the opposite direction and the support tape T is separated from the support tape housing portion 6.
After the support tape T formed in the open part is housed in the fastener for the zipper 10 at the stage of fabricating the clothes in this way, the upper and lower parts of the support tape are finished with the stop members. The conventional fastener for zipper 10 in which the top plate A, the bottom plate 2 and the guide post 3 are formed integrally is used together with a zipper G in which the upper and lower parts of the support tape G are finished, as one piece.
Meanwhile, in the fastener for zipper used in the process of putting on and taking off the clothes, the fastener for zipper continuously advances through the traction tab 5 in the fixed direction or the opposite direction, while grasping the traction tab 5 with hands, thereby separating or combining the chain C.
At this time, in the conventional fastener for zipper, since the traction tab 5 is used in a state of being fastened to the head 4, the traction tab 5 has not a structure that can be separated from the head 4.
Therefore, the traction tab 5 is actually used only as a means for moving the fastener for zipper.
Meanwhile, the traction tab 5 may be configured in various forms, but if the traction tab 5 may be separated from the head 4, the replacement of the traction tab 5 is permitted. Therefore, various types of traction tabs may be applicable to the fastener for zippers in accordance with the feeling of the user. However, at the present time, a fastener for zipper that can replace the traction tab has not been developed at all.